(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to an optical device which modulates the photoluminescence (PL) intensity of the optical device via a solvate and manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A solvate is formed by the combination of solvent molecules with solute ions or molecules such that the crystallized crystal changes in its structure and thus has different physical properties, such as solubility, boiling point, melting point, optical properties and the like. Formerly, most of those who noted differences in the optical properties are from the pharmaceutical industry. Moreover, conventional solvates are mostly obtained by crystallization due to temperature fluctuations. A solute is dissolved in a solvent at a high temperature, and then the solute in the solution slowly crystallizes out as the temperature of the supersaturated solution is gradually lowered. During crystallization, the solvent and solute molecules sequentially arrange themselves in an orderly manner to form a crystallized crystal, i.e. a solvate.
An OLED display is a display device that performs display by using the self-luminescent property of an organic luminescent material. It is mainly comprised of a pair of electrodes and an organic light-emitting layer. The organic light-emitting layer comprises a luminescent material. When an electrical current passes through the transparent anode and the metal cathode, electrons and holes recombine with each other in the luminescent material to generate excitons so that the luminescent material can emit light. However, there are still some problems that need to be overcome in organic electroluminescent devices, especially in the development of highly stable and efficient luminescent materials.
Furthermore, with the development of solar cells, today there are numerous types of solar cells, typically, for example, monocrystalline silicon solar cells, poly-crystalline silicon solar cells, amorphous silicon solar cells, compound solar cells, dye-sensitized solar cells and the like. In order to reduce the cost, the active development of amorphous silicon thin film solar cells at present is the major trend, but the efficiency is still too low in practical use.